The invention relates to a method for producing an energy cell, in particular an energy storage cell, such as a battery, and to an apparatus for carrying out this method. The invention is used in particular in the production of lithium-ion batteries.
The procedure known hitherto from the technical literature for the production of battery films for constructing batteries, in particular lithium-ion batteries, is the mechanical cutting or punching of the films, as is described for example in the patent DE 197 050 33 A1. Recently, the cutting of the battery films by means of brilliant laser beam sources, in particular fiber lasers, has also been studied and published (e.g. “High Speed Laser Cutting of Electrodes for Advanced Batteries”, ICALEO, 26-30 Sep. 2010, Herfurth, Hans; Heinemann, Stefan).
Plant engineering for water-jet-guided laser cutting is likewise known and commercially available (e.g. MicroJet laser from Synova).